Strings Firmly Attached
by TheUpperEastSide
Summary: He never knew watching his wife give birth would be so stressful. Sequel to 'No Strings Attached.'
1. Permission

**A/N: So, first chapter of the sequel. This chapter goes back in time to when Finn is asking permission to ask Rachel to marry him. Even though, we all know that they do get married, I couldn't miss the chance to write uncomfortable Finn. **

**This chapter is dedicated to _'theluckyclover' _who came up with the title. **

**Summary for this Chapter: Finn finds that asking two fathers if he can marry their daughter, is a lot harder than it sounds. **

"Finn. What is wrong with you? Why are you so nervous? It's not like you've never met my parents before." Rachel laughed, loosening his hands that were tugging on his tie.

"That was different. That was as someone that would look after their daughter. Now I'm the guy that's going to break their only daughter's heart." Finn explained as Rachel rolled her eyes.

"You're being silly. My dads are going to see you as the guy that loves their daughter and would never hurt her and that is going to be good enough for them. Okay?" Finn nodded but still grabbed Rachel's hand as the door opened.

"Princess." Her dad exclaimed, enveloping her in a hug. "Hudson." He said coldly before turning around and heading back into the house.

Finn glanced at Rachel, raising an eyebrow but she only shrugged and led him into the kitchen.

"That's looks great, daddy. Do you need some help?" Rachel asked, dropping Finn's hand and going over to stir something in a saucepan.

Finn tried to get Rachel's attention by waving his hands madly in the air, but Rachel's back stayed turned and she didn't notice.

A cough sounded next to him and Finn's arms dropped instantly as he turned to face Rachel's other father.

"Mr Berry." He nodded. "I was just er…" He trailed off, scratching the back of his neck and let out a sigh of relief when Rachel came over and hugged her dad before wrapping an arm around Finn's waist.

"Well, dinner's going to be ready in five minutes, so why don't you both sit down." Rachel suggested but her dad didn't move, instead glaring at her hand that was buried in Finn's back pocket.

Finn hastily stepped out of her embrace and took a seat at the table.

"You know, a real gentleman would pull out a lady's chair." Her dad informed him and Finn decided that he was the scarier of the two before quickly standing up again, only to find that Rachel had seated herself.

"I'm fine. Dad, Finn is a gentleman so leave him be." She scolded lightly as her daddy served the dinner.

It was quiet for a while, the only sound the scraping of their knifes and forks.

"So, how many times have you slept with my daughter?" Her dad continued and Finn choked on his peas.

"Dad!" Rachel scolded as she patted Finn's back.

Ignoring Rachel, he continued. "How many sleeping partners have you had _before_ my daughter?"

"I hardly think this is an appropriate conversation for the dinner table." Rachel said hotly.

"Are you clean? Because if you give -"

"Dad! You better stop it this second or we are leaving." Rachel warned, standing up.

"Just checking, sweetie." Rachel huffed but sat down anyway.

"So, what do you do for a living, Finn." Rachel glared at her dad and he raised his hands in the air. "It's an innocent question."

Finn gulped, at least this question he could answer without fear of never seeing Rachel again. Rachel , however, had other ideas.

"Finn is manager at Schuester & Co." She told them, proudly.

"Can Finn not answer his own questions?" Finn fought the urge to bash his head against the table. This was not going as planned at all. There was no way The Berrys were going to say yes if the night continued like this.

Rachel stood up and began collecting all the plates.

"You finished?" She asked Finn but before he had the chance to answer, she snatched the plate from under him.

"Well, how about me and you go in and watch some T.V, while Hiram helps Rachel with the dishes." Her daddy asked Finn.

Finn stood and followed him into the living room. At least he could relax a little, now that scary dad was out of the equation.

They sat down on the sofa and as Rachel's dad turned on the T.V, Finn couldn't help but glance around. Many photos of Rachel lined the walls, from when she was a baby till now. Finn couldn't help but smile at the photo of a baby Rachel smiling back at him.

"So, I take it you and my daughter are serious. You've known each other a long time." Her dad said, gruffly and Finn turned towards him.

"Yes and I understand why you're both protective of her, I'd be the same, but I would never do anything to hurt Rach. She means the world to me."

Her dad stared back at him and Finn wondered if he had said something wrong.

"I'd be the same? Are you planning on having kids?"

Finn shook his head. "No. I mean in the future, maybe but not now." Finn paused and smiled at the thought of mini Rachel's running round the house, driving them both crazy.

"So, the reason you came to visit isn't because she's pregnant?" Her dad checked and Finn shook his head.

"No. There is something I need to ask you both though." Finn took a deep breath as her dad raised an eyebrow.

"What's that?"

He'd just worked up the courage to ask, when scary dad walked into the room. "Rachel's upstairs. Said she wanted to check something on the computer. Maybe ways to get her dad to stop embarrassing her."

Finn let out a shaky laugh and scary dad turned to glare at him. "That wasn't funny."

"Hiram, go easy on the boy. He was about to tell me something."

"Rachel's not pregnant, is she? She knows how I feel about children out of wedlock." Scary dad looked like he was about to throttle Finn.

"Hiram, this is 2011. But no she isn't. What was it, Finn?"

Finn took a deep breath and looked them both in the eye. "I was going to ask Rachel to marry me and wanted your permission. I would just like you to know that I love Rachel, more than I ever thought I could love someone and will do everything to make her happy and look after her."

Nice dad looked like he was about to cry but Finn turned towards Hiram, who stood up and clapped Finn on the shoulder.

"If you can put up with what I've put you through tonight without running a mile then I'm certain you can put up with Rachel." Then he started laughing and Finn glanced at nice dad, confused.

"Mr Berry?" He questioned.

"Please, call us Hiram and Leroy. And we give you permission to marry Rachel. In fact, we are very pleased that you came to us to ask." Hiram grinned.

"So tonight?" Finn asked.

"Was a test and you passed but I meant it when I said you can't hurt my baby girl."

Finn nodded. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Just then, Rachel walked into the room and sat next to Finn. "If you want to go, we can."

Finn only grinned. "And miss your dad's famous apple crumble that you've gone on about all the way here? Never."

**A/N: I know not everyone asks the bride's father (or fathers, in this case) for permission but I just see Finn trying to do everything the right way. **

**Break is over now, so updates will be slower but not by too much. The summary for this story will change with every one shot posted.**

**Review! Next Chapter is when Finn asks Rachel to marry him, in an unusual way. **

**Paige :) **


	2. Accidents Happen

**A/N: My self target for this chapter was Saturday but I was home today so I decided to get this chapter out a couple of days early. **

**Thank you for the Reviews & Alerts & Favourites. My inbox was flooded and it means a lot. **

**Summary for this Chapter: Marriage proposals were meant to be romantic and something to remember. Not by accident…**

"_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you." _

Finn switched the radio off. Rachel always said that singing about the thing that was bothering you helped relieve stress but for Finn, it was making him feel so much worse.

He slung the cloth over his shoulder and quickly glanced around. Dinner in the oven at the right temperature, (Whilst he despised Vegan Food, everything about tonight had to be perfect) Kitchen cleaned to _Rachel's _standard, (because apparently, there was a huge difference between that and his own.) and table set with a candle in the middle.

Done. He threw the cloth in the washing machine before taking the stairs two at a time, glancing at his watch. He had roughly seven minutes before Rachel was due home.

Scanning through his wardrobe, he picked out Rachel's favourite shirt, (Supposedly because it brought at his eyes. Personally, he thought she was just spending too much time with Kurt.) And ran into the bathroom, trying to flatten his hair down, (_trying _being the key word here.) and skidded downstairs just as he heard the key in the lock.

"Baby, I'm home." Her voice chimed.

He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, causing her to yelp.

"Hey babe," He whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. She turned so she was facing him and gave him a lingering kiss before pulling back to yawn.

"Oh. I'm so tired." She told him, resting her head on his chest.

"You'll be glad to know you don't have to cook dinner, then." She pulled back and looked him the eye.

"It's not chicken, is it? Because you know how I feel about-"He silenced her by placing a quick peck on her mouth and leading her to the front room.

"No. I made your favourite. So, put your feet up while I go to dish up." She grinned and squeezed his hand gratefully before doing as she was told.

It didn't take long for him to sort everything out and he quickly checked his jeans pocket to make sure the ring was still there and safe, before calling her in.

Her eyes lit up when she saw the laid table and she thanked him as he pulled out her chair.

"This all looks delicious, Finn." She told him truthfully.

"Thanks, Rach." He replied, leaning down and kissing her head.

Dinner went smoothly as Rachel talked about her day at work but Finn wasn't really listening. Instead he smiled out the way she used her hands when she talked and how she hummed in appreciation every time she put a different mouthful in and how she'd run her hand through her hair every few minutes, even though it wasn't in her face.

Yes, he decided. This was definitely the woman he wanted to marry and he'd have to man up and get down on one knee.

"Why don't you head into the front room while I clean up here?" He suggested, mentally kicking himself for being such a coward.

"Okay, I'll put a movie on, shall I?" He nodded and watched her leave the room.

So, they'd only been together just over two months. They'd known each other for_ seven_ years and he'd loved her for just as long. He just didn't know it.

He took the ring out of his pocket and glanced at it. It was the ring his dad had given his mom and she gave it to him a couple of years ago, telling him to give it to the right person.

He took a deep breath and ran through what he wanted to say quickly in his head before making his way into the room.

"Rach?" He called, walking around the couch so he could see her. "You know I love you so-"He paused and simply stared at her for a moment before starting to laugh.

She was asleep. As in, mouth open, heavy breathing kind of sleep. So much for trying to propose. He plonked himself next to her, careful not to wake her, before running a finger down the side of her face.

He glanced down and saw her hand resting on her lap. He picked it up and turned it over in his own. It looked even smaller than he thought; now he was _truly _doubtful the ring was going to fit.

With a quick glance to check that she really was out of it, he took the ring out of his pocket and slid it on the right finger. It fit perfectly – almost as though it was meant for Rachel.

He let a small grin grace his features before taking her hand again but to his horror, she started to stir. He paused, hoping she was just trying to get comfortable but then she stretched her arms above her head and smiled sleepily at him.

"I'm sorry. I was really tired. How about you put the film on and I'll go and make us some coffee."

Finn's mind was blank. How the _hell _was he meant to get the ring back without her noticing? He had imagined many ways for tonight to go but this was _not _one of them.

He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't notice Rachel was heading to the kitchen before it was to late. He leant back, running his hands down his face and squeezing his eyes shut, praying that she wouldn't notice.

His hopes were dashed moments later, when the unmistakeable sound of a cup smashing ran through the air.

"Finn," She called shakily as she came back into the room. "Why is there an engagement ring on my finger because I'm pretty sure it wasn't there half hour ago?"

Finn stood and walked over to her, taking her hands in his.

"Rach, this is not how I planned for this to happen but…" He paused as he got down on one knee and she let out a loud gasp. "I love you. More than I have ever loved anybody or anything in my life. I love your smile, your laugh, your voice. I love everything about you and I can not imagine waking up and seeing anybody else's face in the morning. Will you make me the happiest man on earth and do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

She let out a shaky laugh and nodded. "Yes. Yes. Yes." She chanted wrapping her arms around his neck and placing a hard kiss on his mouth. He lifted her up and she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist as the kiss deepened. He carried her all the way upstairs, causing her to giggle but not remove her mouth from his.

He laid her down the bed and hovered over her before placing a trail of kisses from her neck downwards. "I love you. I love you. I love you." He told her between each kiss.

"I love you too, babe." she replied, running his shirt up his chest as he nipped at her neck. "Now show me how much."

**A/N: I get that it wasn't the most romantic way but once again, this is something I could see Finn doing. **

**Next chapter is the last from the past and then we skip straight back to the wedding night. There's just one more thing I want to write about first. However, I may change my mind, I'm not sure yet. **

**Review! Sneak Peek to every reviewer. **

**Paige :)**


	3. Intense Fights

**A/N: I know. I know. It's been a while but my life has been pretty hetic recently but I have the week off and my aunt has lent me her computer for the week so there should be at least one more update before the week is over. **

**This is the last chapter from the past as the next one will go back to the wedding night. I hope this isn't getting too confusing. **

**Summary: _He knew they would have fights. He just never thought they'd be this intense._**

She couldn't help it. Everytime she'd pick something up or move something to the side or just generally move her hand, her gaze would fall on her engagement ring and her face would split into a huge grin.

Of course, Finn had been nervous about the ring and told her that if she wanted a new and modern one, he'd happily go and buy it for her but she had declined.

The fact that he had given her his _mum's _ring just made that much more special.

Unsurprisingly, when they had told Kurt, he had started sprouting off color schemes and dates until Blaine told him to calm down. Rachel and Finn had agreed with Kurt on one thing though, they wanted the wedding to be as soon as possible.

So, Kurt had weaved his magic and set the date just four months after Finn had proposed. After that, Finn and Rachel let Kurt organise the whole thing, just putting their foot down on a few ideas.

The wedding was just over a month away and whilst she was nervous as hell she couldn't wait to walk down that aisle.

A beep dragged her out of her thoughts and Rachel glanced arounf before her gaze landed on Finn's phone. Wasn't he meant to take that to work with him?

She frowned and crossed the counter to pick it up, worried ithat it was important.

**1 New Message - Amy.**

Who was Amy? Rachel racked her brain but she was certain that Finn had never mentioned an Amy.

Curious, (yes, she was aware it was an invasion of privacy) she selected view.

_You're going to be very happy with me. ;) _

Rachel frowned and scrolled up the rest of the texts.

_Amy: What time are you coming over?_

**_Finn: About Six. I'll tell Rach I'm working late again ;)_**

Rachel dropped the phone on the counter with a clang. It couldn't be what it sounded like because Finn would _never _cheat on her. It must be something completely innocent.

Except Finn _was_ working late a lot lately and by the sounds of it, he'd been with this Amy the whole time. He'd also been distant with her the past week. Was it guilt? And what was with all the winks at the end of the texts?

Rachel's mind was whirling and was only bought back to the room by the sound of a key in the lock.

She raced to the couch and switched the T.V on to some random channel.

"Babe?" Finn called.

"In the living room," She replied, keeping her voice steady.

Finn walked into the room and smiled at her before nodding towards the bags in his hands and the kitchen.

"Let me just go and put these away." She nodded and couldn't help but stare at his retreating figure.

"Amy texted." She called as she followed him into the kitchen, trying to sound indifferent.

Finn froze and Rachel's heart dropped like a heavy stone.

"Yea? Did you read it?" His voice shook with nerves and Rachel forced back the tears that were threatening to spill over.

There was still a _chance _that this was all a big, horrible misunderstanding.

"What's going on, Finn? Please just tell me the truth."

He turned slowly with only two words on his lips. "I can't."

Rachel sucked in a breath, before shaking her head violently and attempting to run out of the room, only stopping when Finn grabbed her arm.

"Rach, it's not what you think."

"Oh yea? Why can't you tell me then Finn? And what's with all the flipping winking faces?" Finn's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What?" No wait!" He pulled her towards him when she made to leave the room again.

"Rach. I would never _ever _cheat on you. You have to believe that but you have to trust me when I say I can't tell you."

"I can't believe you of all people would do this to me." She shook her head and wrenched her arm out of his grasp before taking the stairs three at a time, Finn hot on her heels.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He exclaimed as she ran into their bedroom.

"See, it's funny. I could have sworn you were the one who told me a couple of years ago, to get out the relationship with Michael for this _exact _reason. I also remember that you were the shoulder I had to cry on. You know how torn up I was about that. Funny, I don't remember it hurting this bad." Rachel trailed off and grabbed her suitcase from under the bed before throwing open her wardrobe and grabbing the first clothes she could lay her hands on.

"Don't compare me to that scumbag. I would never put you through that. I'm not _that _type of guy - What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm going to go and stay at my dad's tonight because right now, I can't even bear to look at you." She told him as she threw a hairbrush on top of the clothes.

"I'M NOT CHEATING ON YOU." Finn shouted throwing his hands up in the air. "Why won't you believe me? I don't need any other girl in my life because I have _you."_ He cradled her face in his hands and she could feel her resolve crumbling.

"_Please. _Just tell me who she is." She cried softly.

"Well, it was meant to be a suprise but obviously your stubborness isn't going to allow that. She's a wedding planner. There's a few things I wanted to do for you so I ran the ideas by Kurt and he redirected me to Amy. She's giving me dan-" He was cut off by Rachel's hand over his mouth.

"Don't." She shook her head and Finn sighed heavily.

"Rach, this is so _stupid. _I'm telling you the truth. Call Kurt if you don't believe me." He made to go and get his phone but Rachel grabbed his wrist.

"No. I mean you don't have to tell me about the suprise. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just - I've been through this before, Finn and I couldn't -"

"There's a difference this time though. I love you so much more than that dickhead ever did but tonight proved that you obviously don't trust me as much as I thought you did."

Rachel shook her head, quickly. "No. I do. I do but then the image of you with another girl pops into my mind and it hurts so badly that I just lash out."

Finn nodded. "Well, I think I need to remind you how no other girl is ever going to be good enough."

She smiled as he laid her flat on the bed before hovering over her and placing feather light kisses along her collar.

"Mmmmm, but don't you have to go and see Amy." She asked pulling him closer by his shirt making it clear that if he went now, she'd seriously kill him.

"Don't care about her right now." Finn moaned as his hands ghosted across her rip cage.

"Good." Rachel smirked, bringing his face up to hers for a rough kiss. While their tongues battled for dominance, Finn's hands undid her zipper and pulled her jeans down her legs.

She made to do the same but he moved her hands away. "I just said tonight is about you."

"Finn." She moaned but he shook his head.

"Nu-uh. Now relax." She glared at him for a moment longer before sighing and placing her head back on the pillows.

"Good girl." He hooked both her legs over his shoulders before postioning his face above her dripping core.

He knew that this was her favourite part of foreplay and he was always happy to give it to her. Mainly due to the fact that she had no control over what was coming out of her mouth when he went down on her.

"_Finn._" She cried, thrusting her hips foward as he changed the pace from slow to fast, determined to get her off soon. She didn't disappoint letting out a loud scream as she pulled roughly at his hair.

"Well, that just might be a new record." He teased as he pulled her in for kiss.

"Shut up and get in me, now." she demanded, loosening his belt and he chuckled softly before letting her take control.

He _loved _make-up sex.

* * *

><p>"Do you honestly think I'd be smart enough to cheat on you?"<p>

Rachel groaned and pulled the covers over her head. "Can we _please _just forget that tonight ever happened?"

Finn pulled the covers back. "No. Think about it. I might just be the worst liar in history. There's no way I could pull something like that off."

Rachel laughed. "True."

"I meant to ask you. Why did you keep going on about winking faces?" Finn asked, confused and Rachel blushed.

"That was stupid. Forget it." She went to step out of the bed but Finn's strong arms snaked around her bare waist and pulled her back in.

"Rachel." He growled and she let out a breath.

"Fine. At the end of every text, when I say every I mean only two because that's all I read, both of you kept putting winking faces." She admitted and Finn stared at her for a minute before beginning to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" She growled, before hitting him with the nearest pillow.

"That's what was bothering you?" He wheezed and she hit him again.

"Yes, now stop laughing."

"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry. And I won't put any winking faces at the end of texts unless it's to you." He kissed the top of her head before climbling out the bed. "I'm going to go and make dinner."

"Finn?" She called as he reached the door. "One more question. Is Amy blonde or brunette?"

Finn frowned as he tighted his dressing gown. "Blonde. Why?"

"Figures." Rachel huffed.

"Personally," Finn grinned. "I prefer brunettes."

**A/N: This chapter was short, I know but please bear with me.**

**So this was the night that Baby Hudson was conceived and the next chapter will take place on their wedding night where Rachel is telling Finn that's she's pregnant. Suggestions welcome ;)**

**Also, I'm not really sure what other events to put in here so if there is something you want to happen or any ideas you have, let me know as I'm sort of stuck. **

**Finally, if any of you are able to discuss overall ideas about this fic with me, it would be greatly appreciated. **

**Review!**

**Paige ;) **


	4. Pregnancy Tales

**A/N: I'M BACK! I mean it this time, promise. I hope you're still with me.**

**My laptop broke and I haven't had the chance to replace it yet, so I hope you can all forgive me**

**Recap: Rachel believed that Finn was cheating on her, only to find out that he had been taking Dance classes in order to get him ready for the first dance. This Chapter takes place straight after 'No Strings Attached' left off. (Finchel's Wedding)**

**Summary for this chapter: "Let's rewind ten minutes. I tell you I'm pregnant and you pass out on. That's not really a good sign, Finn."**

"_I got them Moves Like Jagger, I got them mooooooooves like Jagger."_

Rachel laughed as Sam spun her in a circle and pulled her flush against his chest. The wedding was in full swing and so far, Rachel hadn't even had the chance to sit down.

"Do you think I could step in?" Finn asked, standing over Sam's shoulder and Sam stepped back hastily.

"Yea, sure man." Rachel raised an eyebrow pointedly as Finn took Sam's place and Finn looked back at her innocently.

"What? I wanted to dance with my beautiful wife." He defended.

"Really? And it has nothing to do with the whole Blaine's place thing?" She asked sarcastically but Finn only chuckled.

"Nope. Besides you know what I've realised?" He whispered in her ear as he tilted her backwards.

"What's that?" She asked breathlessly.

"There's no need for me to get jealous because you're all mine now, forever."

"I always was." She winked as the song ended before pulling him over to their table by his hand.

"So what's it feel like? You know, being married and all." Puck asked as he downed yet another beer. Quinn rolled her eyes, good-naturedly at Rachel behind his shoulder.

"It's only been three hours, dude. It hasn't exactly sunk in yet."

"Well, it's too late to do a runner now, man." Puck replied seriously as Quinn hit his arm.

"That's not exactly what he meant. Anyway, come on Rachel, dance with me." Quinn stood, brushing down her pale blue dress before holding a hand out for Rachel.

They were just about to step onto the dance floor before Quinn grabbed two glasses of champagne and held one out.

Rachel took it gratefully, and took a large gulp. _Crap. _She was pregnant, which meant no alcoholic beverages. She spat it back into the glass as elegantly as she could, before turning to back to Quinn.

Quinn crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. "What was that about?"

"Oh…er…I." Rachel cursed at herself. Think of anything. _Something. "_Not my kind of drink."

"Oh. That's funny seeming as you were the one that picked it out." Quinn retorted.

"Fine. If I tell you something, will you promise not to tell anyone?" Rachel pleaded, as much as she didn't want to tell anyone until Finn knew, she was bursting to spread the good news.

Quinn nodded and Rachel grabbed her arm before leading her over to an empty corner of the room.

"I'm pregnant." She beamed, as Quinn did a double take.

"Seriously?" Rachel nodded. "Well, I did like ten pregnancy tests so they can't all be wrong."

Quinn squealed and pulled Rachel in for a tight hug. "Oh, I'm so happy for you. Have you told Finn?"

"No not yet. I only found out a couple of hours ago. I'm going to tell him as soon as tonight is over."

"This is amazing! You're going to be a _Mom!"_ Rachel couldn't help the grin that spread acroos her face at the sound of that.

* * *

><p>"Well….that was a long night." Finn grinned as he loosened his tie.<p>

"Yea, best night of my life." Rachel laughed, reaching behind her to undo her zip.

"Need some help over there?" Finn raised an eyebrow and Rachel nodded before moving her hair to one side.

Finn licked his lips as he slowly pulled the zipper down, taking in any inch of Rachel's amazing body. He found it crazy that even after a year, he still wanted her just as badly. He couldn't wait for tonight. For the week leading up to the wedding, Rachel had made him agree to a 'No Sex Pact' stating that it would make their wedding night that much more special. It had killed him but Rachel was stubborn and he knew there was no way he would've been able to change her mind in it. Trust him, he had tried.

"How about…" He started, kissing his way down her neck, "we move this over to the bed, Mrs Hudson."

"Mmmm…" Rachel moaned before retreating back. "But I need to talk to you about something first."

Finn furrowed his eyebrows and Rachel took a deep breath before speaking. "Perhaps you should sit down first."

"I'm okay but just tell me, Rach."

Rachel ran a hand through her hair, a sign that always meant she was nervous, before running her hands down her face. "God, I don't even know why I'm so nervous, I mean you're going to be happy. I think. Well at least I hope. Oh god, you're going to think this is too soon. After all –"

"Rach." Finn laughed, grabbing her arms that she had been failing around. "Please, tell me."

Rachel bit her lip. "I'm Pregnant."

Finn froze. "That's…..cool." Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Finn…Finn…." Suddenly something sharp hit his cheek and Finn bolted upright disorientated.<p>

"WhoWhatWhen?" He asked groggily to find Rachel above him, hand raised.

"Did you just _slap _me?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Well, you wasn't waking up and I got worried and I didn't know what else to do." She told him, and Finn could tell by the water gathering in her eyes and the hysteria of her tone that she was close to tears.

"Hey, hey. Why are you crying?" He asked, wiping the mostuire with his thumb.

"Because now I'm panicking." She cried.

"Why?" Rachel looked at him like he was stupid. "Let's rewind ten minutes. I tell you I'm pregnant and you pass out on. That's not really a good sign, Finn."

"I was shocked. That's all. I can't wait to have this baby with you." He reassured her.

"Promise?" She sniffed.

"Promise. Just think, a mini Rachel running around."

Rachel laughed. "I hope the baby looks like you."

"Nah, you're the beautiful one." Finn winked and Rachel hit his arm.

"Well, I hope it at least has your nose." She replied seriously.

"Why? Your nose is what makes you beautiful and makes you, you."

"Well, now I know you're lying." She joked laying across the bed. "But why don't you come over here and say that?"

"Pleased to do so, Mrs Hudson."

**A/N: Okay, so you may have realized I put in 'Mrs Hudson' a lot. You know why? Because I'm still on a hype about the real proposal. How perfect was it though, seriously? And she is seen wearing the ring in the Valentines Day episode!**

**Sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed, I really wanted to give you guys an update. I don't think there will be a lot of chapters to this story but if any of you want to see a certain one shot, do send me a pm with your idea :)**

**Finally Twitter. I finally made one about two weeks ago but haven't really been tweeting a lot, rather answering people. Do follow me ProudlyFinchel and send me a tweet letting me know who you are :) **

**Review! **

**Paige. **


	5. Hating The Word Push

**Summary for this chapter: He never knew that watching your wife give birth would be so stressful. **

"_Oh._ I totally just owned you, man." Finn rolled his eyes as Puck started doing a freaking _victory _dance, standing on his sofa. It was a PlayStation 3 game, come on.

"Dude! Do you want Rachel to go nuts? Sit down before you put a dent in her three hundred dollar cushion." Finn hissed and Puck stopped, just to give him an incredulous look.

"_Three Hundred Dollars? _For a cushion? Bearing in mind you've got four! You let her spend _that _much money on _cushions?" _

Why, oh why, did Finn open his mouth? He knew this was going to end badly so he simply nodded, making Puck burst into hysterical laughter. At least he sat down to do it though.

"I always knew she was nuts. You're married to a crazy person and you know why you let her get away with it right?" Wait for it. "Because you're whipped, man." And there it is.

"Yes, Puck. That's why I _married _her." Finn retorted, staring at the TV.

"And then you had to go and get her _pregnant. _Now you're going to have two crazy people running round the house. Let's hope it's not a girl." Puck was still laughing so Finn decided to ignore him, knowing he would only tease him more if he answered.

Rachel was ready to drop any minute and even though he would never admit it to Puck, she _had _been acting crazy the last couple of months but she was pregnant. That was normal right?

There had been numerous times lately when he'd had to duck as something came flying across the room at his head. Last time it was because he had forgotten to put the dishwasher on. Let's just say he couldn't wait for the baby to be here for more than one reason.

"Fancy another game?" Finn asked, standing up to go and get them both another beer.

"Yeah sure. Quinn knows not to wait up." Finn glanced at the clock and let out a laugh.

"It's three in the afternoon, I'm sure she won't be 'waiting up'. And anyway isn't she off shopping for the baby with Rach today?" He asked, leaning into the fridge and throwing Puck the beer, which he was pleased to see hit him on the head.

"Nice throw." He said sarcastically. "And oh yeah. I forgot about that. They've gone up to some fancy shop haven't they? All I'm going to say is I hope Berry's crazy doesn't rub off my girl."

Finn rolled his eyes. "Rachel isn't crazy."

"Agree to disagree, all I'm saying." He reached over and pressed the replay button just as the phone rang.

Finn stood up and grabbed his mobile to find '_Quinn'_ flashing across his screen. "Why is your girlfriend calling me?" He asked as Puck looked up before answering the phone.

"Yes?"

"Oh thank God, you answered. Urm…we have a slight problem." Quinn told him, frantically.

"What do you mean? Is everything ok?" He asked ignoring Puck mouthing '_what?'_

"It's Rachel. Her waters have like kinda broken." Quinn told him.

And everything went black.

* * *

><p>"<em>Dude. <em>Wake the hell up." Finn was suddenly aware of something wet being poured over his face and jolted upright, only to bash heads with Puck.

"Ow! What is your head made of, solid rock?" Puck asked, rubbing his head but Finn ignored him jumping up into standing position.

"How long have I been out? Rachel! Where is she? Is she at the hospital? The baby hasn't come yet right? She'd kill me and I really wanted to be there. Quinn's still with her right?"

"Could you take a _breath? _You could give Berry a run for her money. And one question at a time next time. You've only been out for a couple of minutes. Quinn and Mercedes are driving Rachel to the hospital now and they said to meet them there." Puck explained and Finn nodded , grabbing his keys off the stand.

"Oh and they put Berry on, you know in-between all the screaming, to say that you're really not very good with big news. Apparently you fainted when she told you she was pregnant as well." Puck laughed.

"Do we really have to focus on that now?" Finn stressed as Puck laughed harder. "Let's get to the hospital."

They both walked out the door and Puck turned to Finn. "Oh and Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"You might want to hide them three hundred dollar cushions now that there's going to be a baby running around the house." He grinned.

Finn's only response was giving him a smack round the head.

* * *

><p>"Rachel Hudson? She was bought in about half hour ago to have a baby." Finn explained to the receptionist at the hospital desk.<p>

She nodded before facing her computer. "Are you a relative?"

"I'm her husband." She nodded and tapped something into the computer before turning to face him and Puck with a smile.

"She's up on the maternity floor. Room 32."

Finn muttered his thanks before racing to the elevator and catching the door.

They scanned the rooms until they found the one they were looking for.

Quinn and Mercedes were both standing round the bed's head on opposite sides gripping on to Rachel's hands and when Finn neared the bed, he saw why.

Rachel was as pale as a sheet but sweat was covering her entire forehead making strands of her hair that was scraped back into a messy ponytail stick to it. She was wearing a hospital gown and sobbing.

"Oh look here's Finn." Quinn cheered running over to the pair as Rachel hissed "Stay away from my husband."

Finn's jaw dropped but Quinn simply rolled her eyes. "She's been uncontrollable. One minute she's sobbing saying she can't do this, then she's laughing and can't wait to be a mom and then she's the world's biggest cow. Currently she's in the last mode." She explained and Finn ignored the pointed look that Puck was giving him. He didn't need to hear how crazy Rachel was.

Finn hurried over to her bedside, taking note of Mercedes' thankful look.

"Hey babe. How you doing?" He leaned over and brushed her hair back before placing a kiss on her head.

"_Finn. _I'm so glad you're here, I didn't know if you'd make it, the doctor said that the contractions are really close together which means that I'm ready to have the baby but I sent him out of the room, demanding that we wait until you got here. I said I'd clamp my knees together if I had to."

"You should've done that nine months ago." Mercedes muttered but they both ignored her.

"I'm here. Do you really think I'd miss this? But don't you think we should get that doctor back in here then." Finn reasoned just as the door opened and said doctor walked in.

"So Mrs Hudson now that your husband is here, I think it's time we get started." Finn could tell that he wasn't happy about Rachel's previous demand but also knew that when Rachel was determined about something, no-one disagreed with her.

Rachel nodded before letting out a loud groan as another contraction hit her.

"I'm going to have to ask you all to wait in the hall, we need as few people in here as possible." The doctor explained to Quinn, Puck and Mercedes and they all nodded, threw a smile at Finn before hurrying out the door as two nurses ran in.

"Right, Mrs Hudson? Rachel, honey?" The doctor tried when she didn't answer the first time. "When I count to three, I'm going to need you to give us a _big _push. Ok?"

She nodded and Finn grinned at her proudly before focusing back on the doctor.

"One. Two. _Three._" Rachel heaved and gripped Finn's hand so tightly he began to lose circulation.

"Ok, Rachel. I'm going to need you to do that again. Ready? _Push." _She did as the doctor told her too before throwing herself backwards, her head hitting the pillow.

"I can't do it." She sobbed.

"Yes, you can, Rachel. Ok? One more time."

"I can't _do_ it." She hissed, angry now. "Drugs! I need drugs now!" She screamed.

"Rach, it's too late now. You're going to have to do this on your own ok? But I'm going to be here holding your hand the whole time." Finn assured her as she turned to glare at him.

"Oh you can shut up Finn Hudson. You're the whole reason I'm in this mess in the first place. I'll tell you one thing, when we get out of here, you're never touching me again. Do I make myself clear? _Never." _ Finn paled as Rachel began to sob again.

"Right can we bring everyone's attention back to the matter at hand?" The doctor asked, sarcastically. "Now _push."_

"That's great Mrs Hudson. We can see a head." One of the nurses smiled. "One more push."

Rachel did as she was told and then Finn heard it. Screaming filled the air but it wasn't Rachel, it was the baby that the doctor now held in his arms. He smiled before handing the baby to the nurse to be cleaned and wrapped up.

The nurse headed back over to Rachel and Finn as Rachel put her hands out in which the baby then sat.

"It's a girl." The nurse told them. "Did you know?"

Finn shook his head, beaming at the beautiful baby that rested in his wife's arms.

"She's beautiful." Finn told Rachel. "You did so good."

"Ugh. I truly hate the word push now." She told him and he laughed whole heartedly before standing up.

She glanced at him questionably and he leaned down to kiss her head. "I'm going to go and tell the others the good news."

When he opened the door, he found that their group had increased largely. Alongside Quinn, Mercedes and Puck now sat his mum, Burt, Kurt, Blaine and Rachel's dads.

They all glanced up at him and he grinned widely. "It's a girl."

Screams of joy filled the air while Puck just sat there muttering 'A baby.' As if he had never heard of one before.

His mom reached forward and pulled him into a hug. "I'm so proud of you."

"I didn't do anything. It was all Rachel." He told her and she grinned at him.

"Can we see them?" Kurt asked and Finn nodded, holding open the door as they all piled into the room.

They all crowded round Rachel and the baby as Finn stood at the foot of the bed smiling at the scene before him.

"Do you have a name?" Quinn answered playing with one of the baby's fingers.

"Not yet." Rachel admitted. "Something we'll have to figure out later."

"She's the most beautiful baby in the world." Leroy murmured before glancing up at Rachel. "Next to you of course."

"She's got a full head of hair pretty much just like Finn did." Carole told them. "But I can see you in her as well Rachel."

"I think it's too early for that yet." Finn laughed.

"I just want to wrap her up and take her home." Quinn told them and rolled her eyes at Puck's alarmed look. "Don't worry. I'm not _going _to."

Everyone left around an hour later and Finn sat in the chair beside the bed, rocking his daughter in his arms.

"She's perfect, isn't she?" Rachel whispered, laying on her side, watching the pair.

"Yeah, she is. We do have to come with a name for her though."

"Yeah I know. I can't believe we didn't do this sooner. We were so caught up in getting the nursery ready and buying everything that we needed that we never actually sat down and talked about it and now our baby has been born without a name."

"You know there was this baseball player called UL and it stood for Unlisted because his parents found themselves in this exact situation." Finn told her.

"We're not naming out baby unlisted." She laughed and he soon joined her.

"How about Barbra?" She asked and he shook his head.

"_No. _But I have to admit I was waiting for that one." He smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"Well what about you then, Mr Big Shot. Any ideas?"

He bit his lip and she nudged his arm. "Go on tell me."

"I was thinking maybe Lily?" He admitted. "The only memory I really have of my dad is him walking through the front door and giving my mum this beautiful Lily as he kissed her. I know it's stupid. It was just a thought.

"Lily Hudson. I think it has a nice ring to it." Rachel grinned, leaning over to give him a kiss. "And it's not stupid as all."

**A/N: I know what you're probably thinking: about time right? Well I hope this chapter makes up for it. I tried to add more humour to this chapter but I don't think it worked out that well :/ Also, for some reason I love writing Finn/Puck moments aha. **

**I'm thinking another two chapters to this story, maybe a few more so if you have any ideas, feel free to let me know. **

**Also do any of you watch The Lying Game? I started watching It recently and I am hooked!**

**Review. **

**Paige x**


End file.
